


My heart is broken (but i try to be happy for you)

by Dreadful_Delight



Series: DreadfulDelights Dean and Cas Bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Dean and Cas Bingo (Supernatural), Drunken Confessions, Flirting, M/M, No Smut, Party, Partying, Pining, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, pre-wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreadful_Delight/pseuds/Dreadful_Delight
Summary: It's Cas' bachelor party and everyone should be happy about it, right? Yeah, right... someone is not.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: DreadfulDelights Dean and Cas Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933282
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: Dean and Cas Bingo





	My heart is broken (but i try to be happy for you)

Thanks to Dani, who did the beta for this mini-fic @lotrspnfangirl

[](https://imgur.com/u9jdPP9)

Crossed out: Drunken confessions

Dean is unhappy. His best friend, Cas… he-he’s getting married, and Dean hates it. Sure, it's his own fault. He couldn't admit that he loved Cas since college, couldn't get his head out of his ass, and now he’s paying the price for it, ten years later. His heart has been broken since the day Cas told him he got a boyfriend. Shortly after that, the engagement broke his heart again. And soon… the wedding.

He is Cas best man. First off, he really doesn't want to be Cas’ best man… But he’s Cas best friend after all. _‘I can do it,’_ he tells himself. _‘My heart is already broken... so who cares? I really need to try and be happy for him, for them.’_

As one of his jobs as the best man, he prepared Cas’ bachelor party to the fullest. And while he was possibly biased, he really did a good job. They went to a reading from Cas' favourite author, including a Meet and Greet with him, followed by dinner but of course, Dean couldn’t make a bachelor party without a party.

Cas isn’t really happy about having a party in a full and stuffy club, but he doesn't say a thing and makes himself smile. He is with his best friend, brother, and friends, and that’s the best thing in the world. Dean has gotten a VIP booth on the first level, but they can easily go to different dance floors in the club.

Cas was sitting in the booth with Dean, Sam, Gabriel, Inias, Balthazar, and Crowley, waiting on their drinks.

“This day… This day is really awesome, Dean. I mean it… the reading in the bookshop, the Meet and Greet, that was fantastic!” he says and beams at Dean. Dean smiles and nods.

“I knew you would love that. I mean, I’m not your best friend and best man for nothing!” He laughs and holds up his shot. “To you and our friendship,” he says and looks into Cas' eyes.

Cas glances at Dean. “To us… our friendship,” he whispers and they throw back their shots.

“Okay, I think I’m gonna hit the dance floor,” Dean clears his throat and stands. “I saw this beautiful girl out there. Wish me luck!” He laughs, slaps Cas’ leg, and heads down to the ground floor.

Cas looks after him and sighs. He should be happy… he’s getting married! So why isn’t he happy like he’s supposed to be? He shrugs his thoughts off and drinks another shot, trying to have fun with his friends.

Dean has his fun, too, but not with the pretty chick. He takes a spot at the bar and orders more booze. He can’t just sit the whole day next to Cas and not be allowed to touch him. All those years he held on to the desire to touch Cas, to kiss him, but he never acted upon it. And why? Because he thought he could never stand a chance… Cas is perfect and he deserves the whole world. Yes, Cas is his whole world, but that fact isn’t returned.

_‘Maybe when he’s married, maybe we won’t see each other that often… Then I can finally fall out of love,’_ he thinks and closes his eyes, taking another shot.

_‘As if that’s going to be easy… I’m such a dumbass, I’ve been trying that for ten years...’_ he thinks and lets out a self-depreciating giggle.

Dean orders drink after drink and loses track of time. When he stands, his legs are wobbly, but he manages to go back to the others. Unfortunately, he doesn’t stop drinking.

“Let’s play a gaahaame!” Gabriel singsongs. “Truth or dare!” Gabriel laughs as Sam rolls his eyes.

“Are you sure you want to play a kid’s game at Cas’ bachelor party?” Sam laughs.

Gabriel smirks and answers, “Oh really, a kid game? Give your friends booze and they’ll spill all their deepest secrets! I don’t think this game has an age limit,” he proclaims. “So, who’s in?”

Cas’ clears his throat. “I don’t think that's a good idea,” he says and Gabriel pouts in response. “Dean is totally wasted, I should bring him home,” he says and Gabriel and Sam share a look.

Dean looks at Cas. “Noooo! Nooo, but it's not over… we’ve only been here just… I don’t know… an hour!” he babbles. “It’s your night, Cas! I did this… all for you! If you wanna play the game, we can do it.”

“I don’t want to play the stupid game,” Cas hisses angrily. He doesn’t know why he’s so angry, maybe Cas wanted just a relaxed get together, not a night in this stupid club with it’s too loud music and drunk friends. Especially drunk Dean. Or maybe he doesn’t want to play the stupid game because he would end up having to confess his truths? He could lie of course, _everyone lies._

“Whoa, we don’t… need to play,” Dean says and reaches for the bottle of whiskey to prepare more shots. He slides everyone a glass. “Let’s drink… to Cas… and...” he stumbles over the toast. “And me- uh, Michael!” he yells against the music. “Whoooooop whooooop!” Dean laughs and drinks his shot. Sam and Gabe shared a look.

The atmosphere is awkward and Cas just wants to go home, but he forces himself to stay at least another hour. He was glad Dean didn’t order a stripper, _so glad_ , but Dean doesn’t stop drinking. Not even Sam could make him stop. ‘You’re not Dad’, he says and takes another shot in spite.

“I’m going home,” Cas says and bids goodbye to Gabriel, Inias, Balthazar, and Crowley. He sees Sam and Dean near the exit and heads towards them to say goodbye, too. He pushes himself through the crowd.

“Sam, Dean… I’m going home,” he says and Sam nods.

“Yeah, understandable,” Sam replies and hugs Cas. “Could you share a taxi with Dean? I’ll give you the money, he really needs to go home and sleep.”

Cas nods. “Yeah, sure, I’ll bring him home… He drank too much. I’m concerned, Sam. He hasn’t drank this much since… since college,” he sighs and grabs Dean's arm.

Sam nods. “Yeah, I know... I guess everything is overwhelming for him right now,” he says with a shrug. “Thank you, Cas. I’d do it myself but...” he starts and Cas holds up a hand.

“It's okay, Sam, really. Have a good night,” he says with a smile and reaches for Dean, sliding an arm around his waist.

“Whoa, Cas… are you getting all handsy on me, huh?” Dean smirks and winks at him, Cas rolls his eyes in response.

“I’m just getting you home safely. You don’t know what you are talking about,” he mutters, gripping him tight as he leaves the club with Dean in tow. Outside it’s cold and starting to drizzle, nothing pleasant about it. “Come on,” he says to Dean and walks with him to the street to hail a taxi.

“You’re so nice to me, Cas, you know that? You were always so nice... In college, everyone loved you,” he says and Cas waves a taxi over. Although he heard what Dean said, he doesn’t answer. They ride silently to Dean's flat. Cas looks down at Dean, whose head is against Cas’ shoulder, and caresses his arm.

Yes, everyone loved me. Everyone except you... he thinks and turns his head to the car window, blinking his tears away. He’s angry with himself, he shouldn’t cry. He’s getting married for fuck sake! His feelings for Dean shouldn't matter anymore, he is happy with Michael, he loves him... he really does.

***

After a drive of 20 minutes, Cas paid the driver, grabbed Dean again and walked him to his building. His hand searched for the keys in Deans pockets.

“Uhh, Cas, if you want to get in my pants, just ask.” he giggled and Cas rolled his eyes. “Where are your keys, Dean, focus.” he said annoyed and Dean gulped, pulled his keys out of his pocket. Cas unlocked the door and Dean sat down on the sofa with Cas help.

“Thank you, Cas…” he said and started sobbing. “I said.. everyone loved you in college.. but i loved you, Cas, i loved you so damn much.. and i still love you.” he said and and the tears were streaming down his face, why is he doing this? Why is he telling him that now.. Cas getting married in two Days… “And now.. now you’re getting married.. to that douchebag Michael.” he spat. “I fucking hate him… i hate him… I really tried to like him, Cas… but I can't.” he sobbed and layed down on his couch. He is so tired and he took a pillow, snuggled it. His sobbs gets quieter, till he is asleep.

Cas stared at him, his hand holding a glass of water. Did.. did he really hear that right? Did he said, he loved him? He placed the waterglass on the table, put a blanket over Dean and left as fast as he could.

***

Dean woke up with a huge headache and groaned loudly. He opened his eyes, but his room was so bright, he closed them immediately. After some time, he grabbed his phone and sees many messages from Sam, Gabe and the others.

He opens a message from Sam:

_Cas cancelled the wedding._


End file.
